The Trickster's Trick
by ChaoticEquilibrium
Summary: Alanna goes to the convent, and she doesn't become a knight, but that doesn't mean she didn't learn how to fight! Now guided by Kyprioth’s mischievous hand, she must save Tortall from Chaos’ last stand. Title and summary will be changed soon.
1. Party at Midnight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, setting, ect If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

Claimer: I do however own The Prophecy so please no copying. I haven't posted it yet so no worries! It will in chapter five.

**Chapter 1: Party at Midnight**

The night was so late it was almost morning. Down in the stables you could hear the soft sound of the horses swishing their tails, but all else was silent. But just because everything's silent doesn't mean everyone's asleep. No, as a matter of fact, up in her room at the convent a girl named Alanna sat on her bed staring out of the open window. A soft breeze swept her red-copper hair behind her so it looked like a flickering flame.

"You look absolutely stunning in the moon light," said a melodic male voice. A middle aged man with light brown skin, salt-and-pepper hair, and dark blue eyes appeared sitting on the window sill. He was wearing a long flowing robe that shifted to multiple shades of blue with silver trim making it look like the ocean during the night. He blazed so brightly with magic in Alanna's Sight that she had to do that mental shift in order to see him properly.

She grinned at him, "You don't look like you're rotting too much yourself."

"Oh please, you're flattering me!" came his sarcastic reply.

"No one can flatter you, you're Kyprioth."

"Now see here! I came to wish you a happy birthday and look at how you treat me!" the god said indignantly.

Alanna's smile wavered. "My birthday… it came so soon," she whispered sadly, more to herself than to Kyprioth.

"It sounds as if you didn't want your birthday to come. Why is that?" there was a mischievous gleam in his eyes, he already knew the answer to his own question.

Alanna, still deep within her reverie, didn't notice, "I'm leaving the day after my birthday… I guess that's in two days."

"Actually, that would be tomorrow. It's been your birthday for an hour and a half already. So where are you going to go? Any place in particular?"

"No. I'm just going. I have to get away from here." She still had that far away look on her face, and she talked as if she was in a trance.

"Great!" exclaimed the god as he clapped his hands together, "I've got the perfect birthday present for you."

That got her attention. Alanna raised her eyebrows, "Oh? And what might that be, a flying horse that I can ride? Even better, a pair of socks!"

"Your sarcasm hurts. I do have feeling's you know." Alanna coughed. Kyprioth grinned, "My birthday present to you is a mission."

"I mission?" Alanna asked, more than a little confused.

"Yes. As my Chosen, you have been granted the honor of running about to do my bidding."

"Lucky me." She muttered in response. Kyprioth ignored her.

"So your first mission is to locate Chaos's messenger," he paused and gave her a serious look before he continued, "and stop him by any means possible."

"I need to find who?" Alanna inquired believing she had heard incorrectly.

"Chaos's messenger."

"Wha-" Kyprioth cut her short before she could ask what he was talking about. Alanna had never heard of this thing he called chaos's messenger.

"Not what, but _whom_. The answer to your question is one I cannot tell you, but I will tell you that he is currently stationed at Chorus."

"So how am I supposed to find him, if I don't even know who he is? Chorus must have a thousand people in it. It's worse than telling me to search for a needle in a hay stack! What do you want me to do, walk up to people and ask, 'hello, are you chaos's messenger?'"

"That is _your_ job, not mine. But think; if Chaos was to strike, what would be the easiest way to annihilate a nation?"

"Kill its monarchs,"she said stupidly, stating the obvious.

"Exactly."

Alanna glanced sharply at him, "Are you saying someone's planning _regicide?_"

"All I'm saying is that somebody near to the throne is getting ideas."

Alanna sat, thinking about what the future was bringing when she thought she heard a small cough. '_Gods don't cough,'_ she thought. There it was again.

Ahem

"What was that? _Who _was that? Kyprioth, what did you bring this time? Not another griffin?"

"Ah! I almost forgot. Alanna, meet your other birthday present."

'_Meet my present?'_ she thought, as a black cat jumped up onto the bed beside her. "A cat? I don't need a pet!"

"No," the god agreed, "you don't, but you _will_ need help." The god faced the cat, "I'll leave you to explain the rest; I think our noble lady here will be needing her beauty sleep." Alanna stuck her tongue out at him as he turned back to her, smiling. "Get some sleep while you can. You have some long days ahead of you. Good luck, and take care of yourself."

"I didn't know you cared," she retorted mischievously. The night's events took their toll as Alanna felt herself drifting to sleep. "G' night," she yawned.

"You mean good morning," and with a little smile, Kyprioth disappeared.

_'Gods,'_ Alanna thought, _'they always have to have the last word.'_ Then the mounting wave of exhaustion crashed down upon her.

When Alanna woke, she found herself gazing into two violet orbs. The orbs blinked. "Get off of me cat!" yelled Alanna as she sat up in bed. She looked around her room checking if the cat had done any damage while she had been sleeping. Thankfully everything was where she had left it the night before. Thee were a couple of dresses thrown on the floor (Alanna wasn't very fond of them), an old table and chair was in the corner opposite the window, and a chest stood at the foot of her bed, containing her personal items. The room wasn't very comfortable with its stone floor and walls, but it had been _hers_. Now, after four long years, she was going to leave it behind. The one place where she could be herself away from the Sister's condemning glances.

Alanna could see all of this in the dark only because she had the Sight. _It's still dark! _"Damn cat! What did you have to go waking me up for?"

We needed to talk

"Why would I need to talk to a cat?" There was a pause as Alanna shook her head trying to clear it, "I'm talking to a cat! What in the name of Mithros am I doing talking to a cat?" Alanna picked up her pillow, lay back down, and slammed the pillow on top of he head.

A sharp pain went up her leg. "Ouch!" Alanna sat up quickly, the pillow falling in her lap. She moved it to see four small beads of blood right above her knee. She glared at the cat that was sitting near the edge of her bed licking his paw.

We need to talk

"Great Mother Goddess, I'm going insane."

Well, that's not _my_ problem

"A talking cat with a sense of humor. Just what the healer ordered," Alanna mumbled to herself.

You're not my first choice either, but I do what the greater god will, so now I'm stuck here babysitting a _child_

Alanna bristled with anger; her temper was exceptionally short due to lack of sleep. _A cat calling me a child!_

Now before your face turns the same color as your hair said the cat with a little smugness, you need to know a little more about the situation at hand

This shocked Alanna out of her anger, "What 'situation'?"

The situation that puts the fate of this world into _your_ hands the cat replied coolly. Alanna blinked at the cat stupidly. The black cat with violet eyes unsheathed his claws as he stretched. Then he leapt to the windowsill and turned around to face her. There is a place called the Divine Realm. That's were all of the of the gods and other immortals reside

"Other immortals?"

Yes, yes, you know. Griffins, dragons, storm wings, centaurs. The list is endless, but that's not the point. There is also another realm, parallel to both the Mortal World and Divine Realm, it's the realm of Chaos

"Kyprioth mentioned something about conquering chaos," Alanna said, suddenly remembering. At first she didn't understand, and she still didn't, but she wanted to,

Noticing that he had he attention, the cat continued, It's not _chaos_ it's _Chaos!_ Now, Chaos is the most vile, twisted, and dangerous goddess of them all. Her realm is also her prison where she and all of her minions are locked away for all eternity. But some how she broke free. It was only for a moment, but a moment was all she needed. Now her _Chosen_ he hissed the word, has been set loose in Tortal and is on the verge of destroying it

In the silence that followed Alanna tried to let this new information sink in. It took a while but eventually she fully understood the gravity of the 'situation'. (A/N: Alanna isn't stupid or slow, in fact she's extremely quick witted. What would you do if you were in her shoes? I hardly think that you would be ready to charge in to the heart of Chaos, sword drawn, ready to fight that very moment. You don't even know where it is! Not to mention she's sleep deprived!)

Alanna let out a half-hearted laugh, "I did wish for an adventure so I could prove myself to all of Tortal. Who would have though it would be to save the world?"

Funny how things work out when you're in league with the Trickster god

"At least life is never boring!" Kyprioth appeared, standing at the foot of Alanna's bed. He was wearing an orange-red robe with a gold trim. He smiled at her, "The sun is coming, look sharp." Kyprioth grinned looking overly cheery knowing how much Alanna hated mornings. "Let me tell you a little secret. Remember that necklace I gave you on your thirteenth birthday?"

"The day I met a certain Trickster and my life turned upside down?" Alanna gave a dramatic sigh, "Oh, I remember that day all to well. The day my reputation was ruined forever."

The god's eyes laughed merrily, "If I recall you hardly needed persuading. All I did was give you a little push and told you where to find that thief down in the city." Alanna broke out into a small fit of coughs. "Okay I admit it!" Kyprioth said as he threw his hands up in mock surrender, "I _might_ have created a little distraction so you could leave unnoticed." Alanna raised an eyebrow at him.

She wondered if she would find her old teacher in Chorus, the thief Marek Swiftknife.

"Anyway, the necklace I gave you that day-"

"You mean this necklace?" Alanna said, pulling the necklace out from under her nightshirt. It was a simple gold chain with two charms on it. The first one was a blood red stone, looking very much like a ruby, except it had an air of importance and power. The second, a small gold charm that glowed silver with magic, was an anti-pregnancy charm.

"And what do we have here," said Kyprioth said indicating the second charm. Alanna's face turned bright red as she mumbled something from which the words "Thayet" and "forced me" were intelligible.

Kyprioth grinned and continued as if nothing had happened, "The red crystal on that necklace contains a special magic-"

"But I can't-"

"I know you can't detect it, and there's a reason for that. You're not the only one with the Sight, rare though the gift may be. It does a number of things you will have to discover for yourself, but its primary purpose will be to create your mark. Hold the crystal in front of your mouth and blow on it. Your sign will appear in front of the crystal." Seeing her questioning expression he said, "You will understand all in good time, but I must leave you now. Good luck!" And with a small flash the god disappeared.


	2. Gift of Moonlight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, setting, ect. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this FanFic.

**Chapter 2: Gift of Moonlight**

Not a moment after he left Alanna's door burst open. Thayet bounded in the room with Buri following close behind.

"Happy birthday!" Thyet squealed. Alanna stifled a laugh.

It was hard, at this moment, to believe Thayet was the pride of the convent. In fact it was hard to believe Thayet was royalty at all. She was seen as beautiful, stunning, breath taking, but no one got to see this side of Thayet. This side was only saved for Alanna and Buri. This was the Thayet that would burst into a friend's room, moments after sunrise, to wish her 'happy birthday' in nothing but a nightgown. This is the Thayet that would skip classes with Alanna every so often and sneak into the city. This was the Thayet who would make faces at the Sisters behind their backs just to make Alanna and Buri laugh. This was the Thayet who helped Alanna convince the Sisters that archery was a graceful and feminine activity just so they could practice without hiding. This was the Thayet that was Alanna's best friend.

Buri was leaning against the closed door grinning. Then she noticed the cat, "New pet?"

"Yeah, I found him hiding under my bed last night. I fed him, and now he won't go away." The cat hissed at Alanna while Buri laughed.

"What's his name? Is it a he?" Thayet asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't have one yet."

"How 'bout Blackie?" said Buri as Thayet walked over to the windowsill and picked him up. Thyet glanced at his face then looked at Alanna, "His eyes are violet just like yours." Alanna frowned, and then she remembered waking up this morning.

"I would have called him a _familiar_ except you don't have the Gift," Thayet said. Alanna stuck her tongue out at her. She had always envied Thayet's healing Gift. "How about Midnight, or Twilight," suggested Thayet,

A thought came to Alanna, "I kind of liked Faithful." The strange black cat with violet eyes jumped from Thayet's lap and into Alanna's where he began to purr. "Alright then, Faithful it is," she declared.

After the morning mass and breakfast, which Alanna did not eat, Thayet grabbed Alanna's arm and pulled her to the side of the temples, (A/N: I thought I recalled a Temple of the Mother Goddess before the Ordeal so I'm calling these temples). Buri was holding a piece of cloth. Thayet took the cloth and wrapped it around Alanna's head, blindfolding her.

"Thayet? Buri? What-"'

"Just wait. You'll see," Thayet cut her off, "and no using that confounded Sight of yours either. It will ruin everything."

Buri had opened the door as Thayet took Alanna's arm and guided her out of the mess hall. Once they were outside Thayet let go of Alanna's arm. "Now spin around until I say stop," she ordered. Alanna obeyed, thinking she knew what was going on. She spun until she couldn't spin standing straight. Finally Thayet broke out laughing, "Okay, okay! You can stop now." Completely disoriented Alanna stopped and Thayet took her hand again.

Alanna slowly regained awareness of her surroundings as Thayet led her, but by the time she was able to start figuring out where she was being led, she was completely lost as to where she was. Thayet stopped Alanna and let go of her arm. She heard a soft horse whicker. _Oh no she didn't…_

"You can take off the blind fold now!" Thayet said excitedly. Alanna quickly pulled off the blindfold and gaped at the sight before her.

"Thayet! You can't just-"

Thayet had expecting Alanna's refusal, so she cut Alanna off before she could finish protesting. "Alanna, I have a horse. She's still alive and kickin', so I don't need another horse for a log time. You, on the other hand, need a horse, not that pathetic excuse of a pony your father let you keep. It's almost dead on its feet! Look, Alanna you love her as much as I do, and I know you'll take good care of her." Still seeing resistance on Alanna's face Thyet changed tactics, "If you don't keep her, I'll have to sell her." Alanna knew a threat when she heard one. She looked at Thayet and smiled. Alanna knew Thayet didn't mean it, she knew that the threat was to make her accept such a grand gift. "Thank you Thayet," Alanna said as she ran up to her birthday present and threw her arms around its neck.

It was a beautiful golden mare with a silky while mane and tail. Her name was Moonlight. Thyet had found Moonlight as a foal, and brought her back to the convent. The foal was weak and frail having been abandoned be its mother. Thayet, Buri, and Alanna nursed it back to health together. That was how they all became best friends.

Buri stepped up to Alanna, handing her a simple leather tack. Alanna noticed that it was handmade and she smiled at Buri who smiled back. Alanna suddenly ad the urge to hug her, and she did so. Buri was a little startled at this show of affection and let out a laugh. Alanna knew this was better tack that she could buy any where in the City of the Gods, because Buri always made the best.

Alanna then ran back over to Thayet and gave her a fierce hug too. "This is the best birthday ever. Thank you both so much," she said.

"I would encourage you to go for a ride right now, except…" Thayet trailed off. Alanna grimaced, knowing that she was talking about her dress. Alanna hated dresses. Especially when they prevented her from doing something that she wanted to do. But Alanna learned that wearing a dress was better than doing punishment chores, so she learned to live with them.

Buri laughed as Thayet and Alanna started walking toward the stables. She whistled for Moonlight to follow her as she ran to catch up to them.

A couple hours after she had returned from the stables, Alanna found herself walking up to the Head Sister's room. She was preoccupied, trying to think of what she had done to get herself into trouble this time. She couldn't remember anything at the moment.

Alanna stopped at a plain wooden door. You won't find out what you did just standing here Faithful remarked. He jumped down from Alanna's shoulder and sat by the door. Go ahead, knock. I'll wait right here

Alanna rolled her eyes, but she lightly taped on the door in a "lady like" fashion.

"Come in," she heard an old woman say. Alanna entered and closed the door behind her. The room wasn't big, but it was big enough to fit a large desk, some chairs, and a fireplace rather comfortably. The Head Sister sat at her desk.

Alanna curtsied, "You asked for me Head Sister?" She was the perfect image of a young lady. The only reason Alanna was able to survive the convent was because she would pretend to be a Player acting out a noble lady in a play, like she was doing now. Alanna loved to act, but the only problem with it was that she would sometimes over do it.

The Head Sister narrowed her pale, watered down eyes. She was old with a thousand wrinkles and snow-white hair, but she was sharp, and had a sour attitude, which is what made her so much fun to pull pranks on. "Ah yes, Miss Alanna," her voice was soft like a whisper, "I have received a package addressed to you." Indicating a long brown paper package in front of her on the desk. "You are dismissed."

Alanna curtsied and took the package. She opened up the door where Faithful sat waiting. After closing the door she bent down to pick him up and he climbed to his favorite spot under her left ear. Alanna started to walk back to her room.

What do we have here?

"A package, probably a birthday present."

From whom?

"No idea. Maybe from one of my friends in the City."

Your _friends_ in the City? he questioned.

"You'll meet them tonight."

I'm dieing with anticipation Faithful remarked sarcastically.

At this point they reached Alanna's room, and she entered. Alanna locked the door behind her and set the package on the desk. She probed its contents with her Sight, and took a sharp intake of breath. Alanna was completely taken off guard. The content of the package was surrounded by a spell for repelling and concealment, which explained why everything was still properly sealed, but the shocking part was that she recognized the Gift used to cast the spell.

"_Thom?_" Alanna whispered the name as if it was a forbidden word; it had been years since she had last heard from him. She knew he hadn't been able to write; he had gone over seas to study. He hadn't said when he was coming back so the sudden package came as a surprise.

She tore off the brown paper only to find a long wooden box as long as her arm and about a hand's span wide. It was plain and unadorned, and sitting on top of the box was an envelope with 'Alanna' written on it. She slowly let out a breath. _It is him. I'd recognize that writing anywhere._

Alanna picked up the envelope and flipped it over to see the wax seal, only to find it was blank. _Good for him, he's learned subtlety, but why is he being cautious now?_ She picked up a blunt knife that was on the far side of the desk and peeled off the seal. She opened the envelope, and unfolded the letter. It read:

_To my favorite twin,_

_Happy birthday. Thank you for the book of spells you gave me for our birthday four years ago; it proved to be most helpful. I imagine this package has come as a shock because I haven't been able to write you in three and a half years. My deepest and heartfelt apologies and I hope you can forgive me, but you must understand that it was a matter out of my control. However, I have been checking up on you, and you seem to be doing well enough._

_I'm leaving for Carthak soon, by the time you are reading this I'll probably have already left. I imagine that you'll be setting out on your own journey soon, and I hope that my present will help. I made them my self you know; I have become quite talented in that particular art. Make sure you are completely alone when you open it. You won't want to weasel out of this one if you're caught!_

_With all my love,_

_Thom_

'It was a matter out of my control…' Alanna read the letter over again and sighed. What _wasn't_ in his control? She knew hoe ambitious Thom was when it came to sorcery, and what ever had him caught up in his work she didn't want to know about.

End of chapter 2.

Author's Commentary:

Okay, that was fun. Something I forgot to mention is that Thom never went to the palace to become a knight. He told their father that he was going somewhere else to become a 'scholar' when he really went to go study sorcery. So now, I guess he's going to study at the university in Carthak.

About the time period… hmmmm… I didn't really think about that one. I guess the best way to explain it is that this is happening during the Alanna books, with a twist. Yes, Chaos is attempting to break loose, but it hasn't succeeded yet, like in the Diane books.

I know Kyprioth isn't supposed to be loose in Tortall either, but Mithros and the Mother Goddess have put that law on pause for the time being. You'll figure out why later, if you haven't already guessed.

Hope you liked it. Please read and review. I enjoy your comments and I take all requests into consideration. Chapter 3 will be posted in a day or two!


	3. WMD

Disclaimer: This is a FanFic for a reason people…

**Chapter 3: Weapons of Mass Destruction**

Alanna twisted her skirt around so it was facing front. It was grey wool, and it itched terribly. This was one of Alanna's least favorite skirts. Glancing out of her bedroom window she sighed deeply. She had about a half an hour before supper, and about six hours until she planned to leave.

Alanna's attention returned to the package sent by her brother, Thom. She shot a wary glance at the wooden box. 'Make sure you are completely alone… You don't want to weasel out of this one…' Thom's letter was fresh in her mind.

"The day just gets more and more exciting," Alanna muttered.

Well do ahead, open it up remarked Faithful from the bed.

Resigned for the worst Alanna pressed her thumb against the "lock" and dormant magic sprang to life as the top slid open of it's own accord.

"Great Merciful Goddess…" Alanna trailed off into a silence filled with awe and disbelief.

Lay them out on the table Faithful instructed, a little impatient.

Alanna obeyed and removed six objects from the box. She stood there for a few moments marveling at the weapons before her.

Twin daggers laid in sheathes attached to a thin silver chain belt. The hilts were washed in silver and amethyst was inlaid where blade met hilt.

Two curved sheets of metal, each the length of her fore arm, laid beside the daggers. The metal was extremely lightweight but Alanna recognized it as mieseth, a metal that was unbreakable and never rusted. She remembered Thom telling her about the Yamani Emperor's personal guards. They usually fought with twin short swords, and did not use shields; instead they wore arm-protectors, called vambraces, which were much easier to conceal.

"Looks as if Thom has learned a thing or two about the Trade," said Alana, amused (A/N: the Trade refers to thieves, spies, assassins, ect. People who you wouldn't necessarily want to meet in a dark alleyway).

Next to the vambraces was… a _fan?_ "Than again," she said, "maybe not." Ignoring the fan, Alanna's attention was drawn to the sword. A sad smile showed on her face as she remembered old childhood dreams.

"It just wasn't meant to be. Any way my new work is much more satisfying, even if I need to conceal my weapons."

But that's the part you like about it too Faithful said smugly.

Yes, that was something she liked about it, though she's never admit it, not even under the severest of torture. She like that secret feeling of being dangerous… _untouchable._

A beam if fading sun light fell across the blade of the sword making it flash menacingly. Alanna looked at it curiously. It was silver like the daggers, but the hilt was a cruciform design. The blade was like a broad sword, double edged, but it was slimmer, built for speed. It was too long for Alanna to wear on her belt, and, happily she noticed, that its sheath had been made to wear on her back. The sword was tempting her as it sat there just waiting to be used. Alanna had practiced with the guard's swords, but those were just bits of scrap metal compare to this masterpiece of smithery.

"Oh, why not?" she asked herself as she went to pick up the sword. The moment Alanna held the sword aloft, free of its sheathe, the blinding light of magic stung her vision and mind. As quick as light flared, it went out, except this time violet flames of magic danced along the blade. Alanna, breathing hard and feeling as if she had just had a heart attack, put the sword back in it's sheathe and set it carefully back down on the table.

Well that was exciting Faithful had jumped from the bed to the table and was sitting next to Thom's letter, Look the letter changed

_P.S._

_You will already have figured this out, but I'll explain anyway. Each of these items is enchanted. Now don't you scowl at me for not having told you sooner._

Alanna was indeed scowling as she read the second part of his letter. He had almost given her a heart attack!

_I had a little help, but I managed to put a spell that hides all traces of magic while the weapons are inactive. They all contain your standard protection and concealment spells (as well as you're the most advanced ones!) And I trust that you've learned how to use these weapons somewhere. The daggers and the sword probably; but do you know how to use a Yamani fan? I doubt you even knew it was a weapon. It's quite lethal in the hands of a Yamani woman, and the fighting technique is very graceful. It'll be worthwhile to learn being that it is the weapon best disguised. Now, I must live my self a pat on the back for the fan, even though I didn't make it. I put an extra charm on the fan. It changes appearance. All you need to do if unfold the fan, and touch it to your dress and it will change to match._

"Why in Mithros' name would I need a fan that changes to match my dress?" Alanna muttered exasperated.

_Look, don't be stubborn. You'll need it more than you will think. Trust me on this one; I know these things._

Remembering Thom could see the future sometimes, Alanna sighed giving in.

_Good luck, and take care of your self. I hope to be coming home in a couple of years, so until then._

_I'll be cheering for you,_

_Thom_

A bell sounded in the distance. "Looks like I'll be late for supper again," she said and hurriedly put everything back he box, then hid it under a floor board, under her bed. With that taken care of, Alanna sprinted down to the eating hall.

Author's Commentary:

I know this was a lot shorter than the other two, well actually about half as short, but I like them shorter I think. It's easier for me organize that way. These shorter chapters will let me update everyday, or at least every other day. If you have a problem with this, leave a comment and I'll see what I can do. Otherwise, please read and review!


	4. No Looking Back

Disclaimer: When I read other people's FanFics I wonder if a Disclaimer is for disclaiming or if it's there to complain about having to write one.

Claimer: Rick and the Rusty Blade are mine, but they're not really important so whatever.

Special Note:

Thanks to all of my wonderfully fantastic reviewers who are so awesomely supportive. I dedicate this chapter to you.

**Chapter 4: No Looking Back**

After supper the curfew bell found Thayet, Buri, and Alanna, all in Alanna's room. Thayet sat on Alanna's bed, Buri took her usual spot sitting on the window frame, and Alanna was at her lookout post slouching in a chair by the door. The terrible trio was whispering and laughing about the tricks they had played on the Sisters over the years.

"And remember that time we stole the clapper from the bell-"

"And hid it in that bitch Delia's room!" Thayet cut Buri off excitedly.

"As if she could have pulled it off," Buri remarked, remembering how much trouble Delia had gotten into. Alanna was laughing so hard that she fell off her chair.

"Gods I'm tired!" Alanna said, getting up.

Thayet let out a yawn, "Me too!"

"I think it's time we all turned in," said Buri as she stood up. Thyet followed suit.

"G' night Alanna," Buri said opening the door.

"Night," said Alanna quietly.

"See you in the Mo-morning," Thayet yawned as she followed Buri out. Alanna slowly shut the door.

"No," she whispered, eyes shining with unshed tears, "you won't."

Time to get going Faithful said after a moment of silence.

Alanna angrily wiped the tears from her face. "You're right. Let's go." Alanna stripped off her clothes from the convent, putting on a pair of deerskin breeches and a loose cotton shirt. She tied her hair back into a simple knot, then grabbed her two pre-packed saddlebags and set them by the door. Finally she took her brother's gift out form under the floor and reopened the box.

Alanna carefully tied the silver belt around her waist, letting the daggers hang at her sides. Smiling, she buckled the vambraces to her arms, fitting like a second skin. She put the fan deep inside one of her saddlebags and opened the trunk sitting at the end of her bed and took out her two most valuable possessions. One was a flat knife that Marek had given to her before he disappeared. This, she slipped into the side of her boot where only a trained eye might notice the small bump. The other was her pride and joy. It was a cloak cut from a very rare cloth. It wad cost her a small fortune when she bought it, nearly two years of her allowance, but is had been more than worth it. It appeared to be a grey color in the candlelight, but as Alanna put it on, the colors shifted to show different shade of green, brown, and darker grey. The cloak made the wearer near invisible in shadows. That was the key to the cloak. It could blend colors in shadow or in the dark of night, but during the day it appeared to be a normal cloak made out of a fine silver cloth.

Alanna picked up the sword and slung it diagonally across her back so the cruciform hilt stuck up over right shoulder within easy reach. She picked up a stack of papers and a couple of books from the bottom of the trunk, and as an after thought she grabbed the ring that was given to her by her mother, then she closed the lid. She took the paper sitting on top of the stack and put it in her pocket. The put the rest of the stack in the now empty box that her brother had given her, and then put the box under her bed. Finally she unfastened her necklace and added the ring as a third charm.

Alanna picked up the saddlebags and cast a last glance about the room checking to make sure that everything was normal and nothing was out of place. Smothering the candle's flame with her fingers, she silently deserted the room.

Like a shadow, Alanna stalked the halls. Finally, reaching the door to Thayet's room, she stopped. She took the paper she had retrieved from her trunk out of her pocket and slid it under the door. "Good bye Thayet," whispered Alanna, "good bye Buri." She continued down the hall and about a minute later Alanna reached the side door, nearest the stables. She opened it and walked out into the silent, starry night.

Faithful was waiting for her at the stables. He was sitting on top of a bedroll. "Thank you," said Alanna.

The saddle and tack are in the stall already was all he had to say in reply.

She walked over to Moonlight, who looked at Alanna with patient expectancy. Alanna gave a little chuckle and saddled up Moonlight. Then she attached the saddlebags and bedroll. Mounting Moonlight, Alanna looked at Faithful sitting on a nearby post. He jumped, easily, to land on the saddle in front of Alanna; Moonlight shifted her weight a little then stood still. _Good horse,_ thought Alanna and patted Moonlight on the neck.

"Well girl, lets go find us an adventure." Moonlight snorted as if agreeing, and with a light nudge from Alanna she galloped away from the convent. No looking back.

The usual forty-five minute walk into the City, took only five minutes riding Moonlight. The City of the Gods was quiet, except for random Inns along the streets. Alanna rode until familiar the sound of familiar voices reached her ears, all of them singing the same bawdy song. Dismounting Moonlight and handing her reigns over to an awed stable boy who greeted her with a nod, Alanna walked to the front door of an Inn called the Rusty Blade. Inside the voices caroled, "Such sights the Princes never did see/ And they honor the Beggar to this very day!"

She winced. "Do they really need to sing _that_ song?"

At least it's almost over Faithful said in her ear. He was sitting on her left shoulder, his favorite spot.

She let them finish singing and then entered the Inn. The moment Alanna entered, there was an immediate uproar. "Look who's here!" and "Happy birthday!" 's were shouted in greeting. Alanna smiled at the boisterous common room. The Innkeeper, named Rick, waved at her from the bar. Alanna made her way over to her chair be the fire. There sat her family.

Author's Commentary:

This was a short chapter, I know. I promise the next chapter will be longer than this one! I'm just hesitant to continue writing until I have The Prophecy completely finished. I mean the whole story revolves around it, so it's really important. It's almost done so don't worry, I'm just stuck on the last few lines. Not only that, but I am also swamped with end-of-the-year projects, and my Biology Accelerated teacher is a bit of a Nazi who hates students so she's being a pain in the ass. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter posted by Thursday, the latest! So have fun, enjoy, and review!


	5. Visitors

Disclaimer: What's the point?

Claimer: Joscelin and Alcuin are mine! But if you want to borrow them, that's fine with me just let me know.

Note About Disclaimer/Claimer: I have a character in here, Kylia the Shang Unicorn. She's special because her position is mentioned in the books, but not her name, personality, appearance, ect. I believe, though I cannot remember, the name Kylia and possibly her appearance came from another FanFic. I have searched for it and cannot find it, so if anyone has any idea what I'm talking about please leave a comment. I would like to talk to that person, and see if it's okay that I'm using this character, or at least give them credit for creating her. Thanks for your help. And now on the chapter!

**Chapter 5: Visitors in the Rusty Blade**

Alanna sat down in her chair next to the fire, facing the door so she could see the whole common room. It also allowed her to monitor "visitors" in the Rusty Blade. She smiled, thinking about the first time she had walked in here. She had been a "visitor" then.

It was during one of her nighttime excursions out of the convent Kyprioth had told her where to find a thief who would teach her how to play with knives. Alanna left that same night and sought the thief out. She had come to a boisterous Inn called the Rusty Blade and she swung the door open. Immediately the Inn fell silent as they all stared at what they thought was a very young and road weary lad with startling violet eyes. Alanna, not wanting to catch the wrong attention on the streets, had disguised herself as a boy and had put her long hair up in a hat, and dressed up as a messenger.

Alanna could remember how nervous she had been then, as she walked up to a man at the bar. She knew this was the one she was looking for; he fit Kyprioth's description perfectly.

"Could I have a word with you sir? I carry a message from Chorus," she lied putting more boldness in her voice than she actually felt. She wasn't scared, just very nervous. He glanced at Alanna, drained his mug, and nodded. The rest of the onlookers lost interest and carried on with whatever they had been doing. The thief motioned for her to follow him as he got up and headed to a door in the back.

She followed him down a dimly lit hallway and through another door that led into a private sitting room. He turned around and looked at Alanna, sizing her up. He was a good three heads taller than her, but then again Alanna was only 12 and very short. He had dirty-blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was handsome by most women's standards.

He must have noticed something different about her because his eyes were searching, "So what's your message?" he asked.

Alanna took off her hat and let her hair fall around her shoulders, "My name is Alanna, and I have come to ask you to teach me the Trade."

He didn't look too surprised that she was a girl, Alanna guessed that he could probably tell by the way she walked, but when she had told him why she was there, he had raised his eyebrows in shock. After a second of consideration, he stuck out his hand, "Marek Swiftknife." Alanna shook it, giving him Kyprioth's Sign. (A/N: Kyprioth's Sign works like the Thief's Sign, getting protection/support from your own kind. It's a way of telling the person whom you support without speaking in case there's a spy around (besides the one you're shaking hands with!). Usually Kyprioth's supporters aren't the most respectable cough cough so this binds them to their words and secrecy, otherwise Kyprioth will have his revenge!)

Marek was taken a back for a moment, then he grinned, "Well met little one! I see there's more to you than meets the eye." Alana gave him her best impish grin in reply.

After that meeting Alanna would sneak out of the convent once a week at night, and learn how to pick pockets, pick locks, and, Alanna's favorite, wield knives from her expert teacher. That lasted for two years. Occasionally Marek would have to travel to Chorus to see his "Majesty," a mysterious man named George Cooper. The only information Alanna could get out of Marek, about George, was that he was the King of the Rouge, and one of the best fighters with knives in Tortall.

When Alanna could best Marek at knives nine times out of ten, Marek deemed her "adequate" and announced that he had been ordered to return to Chorus. On that chilly night in autumn, after they had finished practice and were sitting in the "class room," Alanna didn't want to give up the argument. It was the last chance she'd have to get the information out of Marek until spring when he returned. So she pestered him until he finally broke.

"Alanna, I am _not_ going to tell you anymore about George, about the Rouge, about anything! So please, just stop," Alanna opened her mouth, but he cut her off quickly, "Look, young girls have no business in the Trade," he paused and took a raged breath, "and neither do you."

It hurt him to say that, and Alanna could see the pain in his eyes. She knew, deep in her heart, that he was just trying to protect her, but at that moment Alanna had gone numb. Marek had to stop himself from pleading her to forgive him, as he watched her heart tear and reforge itself with ice. Those exquisite violet eyes, which had been filled with mischievous laughter, not a moment ago, now looked at him flatly with no expression. He watched as his student rose from her chair and walked over to the open window. Executing a graceful tumbling move, she leapt out of the window, and her feet touched the ground with a silence that shook the room.

Marek still watched, his knuckles white from gripping the arms of the chair, wiling himself not to run after her. _Don't even think about it,_ he warned himself, _You became too attached to her, and everyone knows it. Why else would you have spent so much time in the City? George actually had to order you to return to Chorus! At least she'll be safe now. Safe from me, safe from the Rouge… safe from Them._ Marek shuddered at the thought of Them. No matter what he told himself, he still felt horrible. He sat there for a while, in his misery. Then, being struck with an idea, he grabbed his cloak and leapt out of the window.

Alanna stormed into her room with a silent furry. Of all people she had hoped that Marek would approve of her for what she was. Why had he spent the last two years teaching her the Tricks if he thought she didn't belong?" She had no answers to her own questions. A wave of sedative grief came then, and she paused looking around her room. The window was open and there was a flat object sitting on the windowsill. Curious, Alanna walked over to examine it, and found that it was a very familiar knife. Immediately she looked up and scanned the convent grounds. As if on queue, a cloaked figure appeared in the moonlight and quickly scaled the stone wall, dropping off the other side and out of sight.

Alanna sighed as she looked down at Marek's knife. She ran her hand across the hilt feeling the well-worn braided leather, and the metallic strip of gold that wove around, and through the leather.

That was the last she ever saw of her teacher, Marek Swiftknife, and that had been a year and a half ago.

Author's Comments:

I am so sorry for this unbelievably long wait. I had too many things to do with too little time. I just got back from California, with my friend, and I finished all my homework… except for the English reading assignment, so I thought it was a safe time to update.

In other news, I think I have finally finished The Prophecy, so I can get this story in motion at last. I might need a break for Finals and then I'm going to Peru a week after that, so we'll just have to see how much I can get done in the allotted time period.

Wish me luck!

Oh! And I give a supper extra "Thank you" to **californiapoppy** for correcting my totally humiliating mistake of spelling Thayet's name wrong. I made sure that I went back and updated the other chapters so I spelled her name right! If anyone else sees any other mistakes like that, please save me the humiliation of repeating the mistake and correct me! Thank you everybody! I love all of you!

I was trying to post this a couple of days ago, but something was wrong with the server and it wouldn't let me login. Anyone else having problems? Or am I just special? Any way, read, review, and enjoy!


End file.
